Seu pecado favorito
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Durante o dia não passavam de colegas de trabalho, mas após o fim do turno eram muito mais do que simples amantes. K&I - Contem Lemon


Olá pessoinhas \o/

Essa oneshot foi escrita para um campeonato no orkut, cujo o tema era 'Os sete pecados' envolvendo um contexto Céu&Inferno/Supernatural. ENTÃÃÃO, não estranhem alguma viagem na história -q (E vou acabar aproveitando para ser o tema 06. Luxúria do 30 Cookies)

Devo avisar que ela _contém lemon_ e que não é exatamente dos bons HUSAHUSUHSHUA Eu não sou boa nisso, mas espero que gostem :D

Boa leitura.

PS: Aliás, quem quiser ler escutando **Supermassive Black Hole - Muse**, ficaria melhor ;)

* * *

_**Seu pecado Favorito.**_

**Wikipédia: **A **luxúria** (do latim _luxuriae_) é o desejo passional e egoísta por todo o prazer sensual e material. Também pode ser entendido em seu sentido original: "deixar-se dominar pelas paixões".

Segundo a Doutrina Católica é um dos sete pecados capitais e consiste no _apego aos prazeres carnais, corrupção de costumes; sexualidade extrema, lascívia e sensualidade_.

* * *

Aquilo estava se tornando uma obsessão. Sua mente que sempre foi focada e tranquila, naquele momento possuía um turbilhão de pensamentos pervertidos que lhe tiravam a sanidade. Não conseguia trabalhar direito, pois a cada olhar lançado para a divisão vizinha encontrava o demônio sedutor que era Kagome Higurashi. E quando seus olhos encontravam a bela morena, eles não conseguiam evitar a onda de desejo que passava por suas veias e os pensamentos impuros que vinham à mente. Nesses momentos ele tentava manter o controle de seu corpo, passava as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos castanhos e respirava fundo.

Ainda faltavam duas horas para o turno acabar, mas para Inuyasha era semelhante a uma eternidade. Tudo isso só piorava ao ponto que ficavam por último no andar do prédio.

"Tudo bem com você, Inuyasha?" Kagome perguntou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios e um olhar de satisfação, enquanto ele sentia um tremor passar por seu corpo ao ouvir a voz aveludada da morena.

"Claro, por que não estaria?" Ele forçou-se a responder. Encarou a advogada ao seu lado com um sorriso nervoso e com os olhos desejosos. Não conseguia disfarçar.

"Aguenta esperar um pouco mais?" Ela lhe perguntou apoiando-se um pouco mais na própria mesa e evidenciando o decote do vestido preto que vestia. O casaco que havia usado para cobrir-se estava pendurado em sua cadeira, já inutilizado. "O turno está prestes a acabar." Ela completou mordendo o canto do lábio, enquanto sorria.

Inuyasha pensou que desmaiaria ali mesmo.

"Sem dúvidas." Respondeu enquanto lançava mais um olhar para o relógio da tela do computador à sua frente. A mente encontrava-se em um turbilhão de pensamentos e as mãos estavam trêmulas, o que era completamente perceptível para a morena.

E com aquilo ela estava satisfeita. Divertia-se em causar aquele efeito em Inuyasha.

A cada minuto que passava ele tentava focar-se no trabalho, mas sua mente sempre se direcionava para pensamentos pornográficos. Envolvendo uma Kagome nua sobre ele também nu.

Balançava a cabeça para os lados a todo o momento tentando afastar aquele tipo de coisa da cabeça, sentindo-se frustrado e ansioso para que o tempo passasse mais rapidamente.

E o tempo passou, mas de forma sofrível para Inuyasha que não conseguiu se concentrar nem um pouco. Quando o relógio indicou vinte e duas horas ele sentiu a mão macia de Kagome acariciar seu queixo, enquanto ela passava por ele em direção ao elevador. Naquela hora somente os dois e os funcionários da área de limpeza permaneciam no prédio.

Logo se retirou de sua divisão e caminhou atrás da morena. Não se lembrava da noiva que sempre o esperava em casa e muito menos do próprio nome. Seus pensamentos estavam direcionados as curvas de Kagome e as fantasias que a moça sempre realizava.

Ele não se conteve e logo começou a imaginá-la com um daqueles lingeries pretas e rendadas, próxima de seu corpo e prestes a morder-lhe o lábio. Sedutora como sempre e o tendo completamente rendido. E em sua imaginação ele colocava as mãos na cintura feminina e a beijava ferozmente, tentando não perder cada momento de prazer que ela poderia lhe proporcionar.

"Inuyasha?" Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo chamado e seus olhos, antes fechados fortemente, encaravam a mulher que o chamava com o dedo indicador. O mesmo dedo que depois ela mordeu provocando-o, fazendo-o imaginar aquela mesma ação em outras partes.

Ele iria sucumbir ali mesmo.

Seguiu-a até o elevador que já estava naquele andar. Kagome entrou e virou-se para ele, que se deparou com o olhar divertido da mulher e seu sorriso provocante. Já sabia que aquela noite passaria no elevador e não encontrava oposição nenhuma em seu ser.

"Vem." Ela não precisou chamar duas vezes e Inuyasha já estava à sua frente.

Não foi necessário esforço algum para que o elevador ficasse preso entre um andar e outro, incluindo uma pane no sistema de câmeras do prédio. Os olhos de Kagome estavam completamente negros e ele não se importava mais com isso. Quando se referiu a ela como um demônio ele não estava sendo conotativo.

"Você percebe que está completamente entregue a mim?" Ela sussurrou perto dos lábios de Inuyasha, fazendo-o circundar sua cintura com os braços fortes e decididos. "Percebe como vendeu sua alma?" Ela continuou com um sorriso prazeroso, enquanto o via tão necessitado. "Você é um pervertido, Inuyasha."

"Você me transformou nisso." Ele respondeu mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Kagome. "Sempre com as roupas justas, com as curvas denunciadas e com a fala aveludada. Sempre incitando minha imaginação e me deixando com um gostinho de quero mais." Ele continuou a dizer, sentindo as mãos finas passarem por seu corpo à busca os botões da camisa social. "A cada dia me provando que o demônio do sexo existe e que trabalha ao meu lado."

Ela riu satisfeita.

"Eu estava entediada com o que tinha. Causar desejo em um ambiente profissional e rígido como a empresa de seu pai, parecia-me uma idéia maravilhosa." Ela comentou, enquanto desabotoava o último botão e se deparava com o peitoral nu de Inuyasha.

"Tenho que admitir: sua idéia foi magnífica." Ele disse, enquanto puxava o zíper do alto das costas da morena até perto de seu quadril.

O corpo de Inuyasha estava clamando o corpo de Kagome. Seu sangue corria mais rápido e seu coração galopava no peito. Sua mente buscava a posição desejada, que desse o máximo de prazer para os dois naquele local limitado.

E tudo aquilo fazia com que a morena ficasse ainda mais satisfeita, por conseguir sentir o desejo daquele homem por ela. O desejo da criatura medíocre que aquele humano representava, por uma filha de lúcifer. Seus pensamentos não eram nenhum segredo e eles a animavam.

Ele respirou fundo, aspirando o perfume sedutor de Kagome, perdendo todo o controle e o pudor. Assim como ela queria. Caminhou de costas puxando-o consigo e encostou-se na parede do elevador, sentindo o corpo masculino completamente colado ao seu. Ele passou as mãos grandes pela lateral do corpo feminino, subindo o vestido e retirando-o lentamente. Após a ter semi-nua a sua frente, segurou os braços femininos no alto e mordeu o pescoço de Kagome com vontade. O que ela vislumbrava na mente de Inuyasha lhe indicava mais uma noite _quente_ de sexo selvagem.

Sendo pressionada contra a parede fria ela conseguiu amparo para jogar as pernas ao redor da cintura masculina. Notando ainda mais desejosa o estado em que ele se encontrava, enlouquecendo-o ainda mais ao rebolar naquela posição.

Ela gemeu perto da orelha de Inuyasha, sentindo-o ainda mais pronto para aquela noite inesquecível. Enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, chupando-o e lambendo-o, Kagome retirava a camisa social dele como podia. Passando sua mão sobre seu corpo bem malhado, apertando-o nos músculos mais definidos e arranhando-o o quanto desejava. Inuyasha já estava fora de si. Empurrou-a mais forte contra a parede do elevador e denunciou de forma evidente sua ereção ainda sob a calça. Ela gemeu novamente e mordeu em sua orelha, logo dedicando as mordidas e os beijos para o pescoço masculino. Empurrou-o um pouco para que pudesse descer naquela posição e continuou o empurrando até que _ele_ estivesse prensado na parede.

"Inuyasha, eu espero que esteja pronto para todas as brincadeiras que nós vamos fazer." Ela disse encarando-o fixamente, enquanto o prensava e se abaixava na altura da calça masculina.

Ele não sabia se aguentaria muito, com todo aquele clima e tudo o que ela demonstrava estar a fim de fazer com ele. Se ela continuasse o encarando daquela forma e conversando com _aquela_ voz, ele chegaria ao auge precocemente.

"Quem cala... _Consente_." Ela comentou divertida e lentamente começou a retirar o cinto de Inuyasha, fazendo o máximo que podia para empurrá-lo e torturá-lo. Assim que terminou aquela tarefa, logo o puxou bruscamente para mais perto e começou a desabotoar a calça.

E Inuyasha não sabia como ela conseguia deixa-lo tão insano. Eles não haviam nem começado a se tocar de verdade e ele já estava mentalmente no auge. Sua mente lhe traía piorando a situação, ao imaginar aqueles dedos finos que desabotoavam sua calça tocando-o intimamente e lhe enchendo de prazer, no menor e mais lento movimento. Kagome se deliciava com aquilo e por isso mesmo desacelerava, para que _durasse mais_.

E então a única peça de roupa restante era a boxer de Inuyasha que parecia não aguentar por muito tempo a situação. Sua ereção estava tão intensa que, ao esbarrar propositalmente antes de retirar aquela última peça, ele pensou que _realmente_ tivesse um orgasmo precoce. _Somente com o que sua mente lhe pregava_.

Kagome sorriu perante a visão e encarou novamente Inuyasha.

"Você vai narrar tudo o que eu estiver fazendo com você, _se imaginando_ em uma situação contrária. Se não o fizer, eu irei parar tudo." Ela falou empurrando-o brusca contra a parede do elevador, fazendo com que a pele quente de Inuyasha entrasse em choque com o material frio da parede. Deixando seu corpo completamente nu e gostoso prensado, do jeito que ela gostava. "Ouviu Inuyasha?"

"_Putaquepariu_..." Ele sussurrou quando sentiu o leve toque em sua parte mais íntima.

"_Ouviu _Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou novamente, enquanto começava a movimentá-lo em um ritmo lento.

"Ou-ouvi, ouvi." Ele respondeu apertando os braços contra a parede, buscando por algum apoio.

"Não estou te ouvindo Inuyasha." Ela comentou com um sorriso diabólico aumentando o ritmo.

"Eu estou... Com três dedos dentro de você, fazendo... Ooh... movimentos circula-lares." Ele começou a narrar e sua mente começou a imaginar aquela cena. Como se já não bastasse ter Kagome o masturbando daquela forma, ele se imaginava fazendo o mesmo com a morena. Não agüentaria ficar em pé.

"E agora Inuyasha?" Ela perguntou com a voz rouca, enquanto começava a beijá-lo e mordê-lo, segurando-o na base e fazendo movimentos largos e rápidos.

"_Argh_..." Ele não conseguia pensar direito, não daquele jeito. "Comecei a sugá-la, lambê-la... _Diabos_... em todos os cantos." Sentindo o prazer que ela lhe proporcionava e imaginando a cena em que proporcionava o mesmo, era impossível, ele se renderia sem problemas.

"Eu estou te enlouquecendo?" Ela perguntou enquanto começava a fazer o que ele havia falado que fazia nela. Sugava-o.

"_Completamente_..." Ele falou com uma respiração, custando. "Ouço-te gemer prazerosamente... _Ooh_... Gritar meu no-nome..." E naquele momento, dizendo aquilo e imaginando-a retorcendo-se de prazer, ele chegou ao ápice. Sentiu seu corpo tremer do dedinho do pé até o ultimo fio de cabelo, tendo espasmos prazerosos.

Mas ele estava pronto para muito mais.

Assim que se restabeleceu encarou Kagome que já estava em pé, limpando a boca provocante com o pulso. Estava voltando aos tempos primitivos, pois somente em vê-la daquela forma e com o cabelo jogado de lado, ele animou-se novamente. Caminhou até ela e jogou-a no chão sem nenhum cuidado. Kagome caiu de costas, já se sustentando com os cotovelos. Viu aquele humano ajoelhar-se perto de seu corpo, riu jogando a cabeça para trás, e sentiu os dedos grossos puxarem sua calcinha. Arrastando o tecido por suas pernas e jogando-o longe depois que passou por seus pés.

Inuyasha desceu o tronco sobre a morena e passou um de seus braços por suas costas, puxando-a um pouco para facilitar a retirada do sutien. Ela, mais próxima da boca entreaberta dele, mordeu-o e chupou seu lábio. Naquela noite ele voltaria para casa cheio de hematomas. As marcas de mais uma noite incrível que os dois tinham.

E assim que ele retirou a última peça de roupa que os impediam de sentirem-se por completo, Inuyasha abocanhou aquele corpo delicioso que estava sob ele. Lambeu e mordeu o bico duro de Kagome, rodeando com a língua aquela parte de seu corpo.

"Eu quero mais, Inuyasha." Ela comentou tentando tocar seu corpo no dele, mas não obteve sucesso. Ele não estava deitado sobre ela e a posição que estavam impediam que ela o atacasse. "_Muito mais_." Completou fazendo com que ele lhe mordesse, sorrindo logo em seguida.

"Então eu vou te dar mais." Ele respondeu deixando o corpo dela cair novamente. Apoiou-se pelas mãos, com os braços retos, cada uma de um lado do corpo feminino. E à medida que ia abaixando-se e obtendo apoio deitado sobre ela, ele desceu uma de suas mãos pela lateral do corpo feminino em busca de uma de suas pernas. Quando tocou na coxa volumosa de Kagome, puxou-a bruscamente para cima ao mesmo tempo em que começava a enterrar-se dentro dela. Logo fez o mesmo com a outra perna e puxou a mulher para baixo, enterrando-se mais fundo em sua intimidade.

"_Aaah_..." Ela gemeu sentindo-o já freneticamente. As pernas rodearam a cintura masculina e o puxavam com mais força contra ela. Os movimentos bruscos deixavam aquela situação ainda mais prazerosa. Ela puxou o cabelo castanho com força, na nuca, fazendo com que a cabeça dele fosse puxada para trás. E sem resistir o mordeu forte no pescoço e deixou que um pouco de sangue escorresse. Sangue humano não era a coisa mais gostosa do mundo, mas deixava o sexo alucinante. "Mais, muito mais Inuyasha." Ela sussurrou contra o pescoço masculino e soltou-o, de forma que Inuyasha começasse a beijá-la ferozmente. Lambendo seus lábios e mordendo-os, enquanto na primeira chance que tinha Kagome chupava-lhe a língua o lembrando do que fizera mais cedo.

E ele aumentou o ritmo até o máximo que sua capacidade poderia. Empurrou-a contra o chão enlouquecido e indo o mais fundo que era possível. Suas mãos não paravam de trabalhar e moviam o quadril dela junto com as próprias estocadas, fazendo com que ela rebolasse durante todo o processo. Os gemidos eram intensos e roucos, fazendo com que aquilo ficasse ainda mais selvagem. As mãos de Kagome o arranhavam forte nas costas largas, afundando suas unhas nos músculos e puxando-o contra si com suas pernas.

Logo veio o ápice e ela o puxou mais uma fez contra seu corpo, para sentir-se então um pouco satisfeita. Pois aquilo era somente o começo. Ainda haveriam de realizar inúmeras posições naquela noite, desde _cowgirl_ até a mais animalesca que ela tivesse vontade.

Se dependesse dela eles iriam se esgotar de forma prazerosa e iriam sucumbir em_ luxúria_.

Pois era, com certeza, _seu pecado favorito_.

* * *

Boooom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado :)

**E tá vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e manda uma review dizendo o que achou ! :)**


End file.
